Yuki's twin
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Yuki is born again and only after fifty years of being dead. To make matters weird he's a girl again and has a twin with Powers given by god. LukaxYuki TokoxTsukmo LuzexOC normal pairings
1. Yuki

**Yuki**

Italics is memories/dreams (mostly because they are the same thing in here) and ''- thoughts

Yuki's POV

"Yuki," the man with black hair and silver eyes jump through the walls of glowing energy that I can no longer control.

I jump towards him knowing that with him I'll always be safe.

I reach my hand towards him as we get closer. "Luka!"

I wake up to see my hand outstretched weird I feel like this has happened before.

I sigh, "I wonder when my memory will come back."

"Yuki, come on we're going to be late and I can't have my eyes do that now can I."

I sigh as my sister, Seppen, comes bursting through my door.

You'd think her being blind would make her more prone to run into the walls, but nope she makes it into my room every time not even with a single scratch.

I groan and pull my pillow over my head, 'Great now I need a new lock, again.'

I feel my blanket being pulled from my body and I sigh, 'Thank god she can't see me right now.'

I pull the pillow from my head to see my sister with her white and recently dyed blue streak only way to tell we're related is that we have a similar build, eyes, and somewhat faces but I look more like mother well my twin may look more like father.

I got off my bed and walked into my bathroom to get changed.

It took me only a few minutes to get dressed and out of my room I don't bother with make-up. Neither does Seppen but its only because she doesn't want to look like a clown.

We made it in school in record time Seppen pulls out her body spray and does a light spray, because of our marathon worthy run from our apartment to school.

"Yuki! Seppen!" I hear my twin groan as she hears one of our 'fangirls' as she likes to call them run up to us. "I hear what you guys did yesterday that's great and why you weren't at school."

I feel Seppen looking in my direction and I feel her thoughts slip into my head and I rub my head before a headache can arise.

I know that I feel people's emotions, but with my twin I can do that and somehow we can hear each other's thoughts most of the time unless we're blocking them out. I hit her in the back of the head for thinking of vile things to do to the poor girl.

Yesterday morning:

"Yuki, I can't believe you got out of bed before me," my sister practically shouts making my ears ring.

I sigh not wanting to tell her I had a bad dream but can't remember it except me asking someone that I think was my loved one to kill me.

My sister grabs my hand and looks at it, "You were trying to remember things weren't you."

'Crap!'

"I was right," Seppen stops and looks in my general direction, "Yuki, you need to stop worrying about it or else you'll never get over it and just get hurt over and over again. The doctor said that your memories will come back."

"But Seppen I know things that I never thought that I ever knew. I mean come on what fifteen year old can read at a PhD level and higher and comprehend every single word that she reads."

Seppen sighs knowing what I was angry about.

I heard her whisper, "Something's never change do they."

I sigh and think about what happened that day to get me in the hospital but only get as far as waking up in the hospital room with a doctor telling me that my twin and I were alright except that she can no longer see and asked me a few questions when he did all I could say was Yuki, my name.

I heard someone getting beaten up so I grab my sister's arm and run to see what was happening to run into one of the colored gangs that rarely showed themselves anymore around town.

I look at him and his red bandana and smile sweetly at him, "Please move and let me and my twin through we need to get to school."

He smirks well grabbing a hold of my waist, "How about you two stay here and entertain me and my friends?"

"Over my dead body," I feel the anger rolling off my sister so I sensed her punch coming.

I moved slightly to the left when I spotted her fist coming towards me.

I smile when the boy falls on his butt, "Oh what happened to you poor schmucks being entertained when only me and my sister seem to be having fun."

More of his gang came running towards us, but I spot a bruised up young girl with her arms wrapped around her legs sitting in the middle crying increasing my rage towards the red gang.

It only took a few minutes to get rid of them and to bring the girl to the hospital she was no older than ten and they were beating her.

We had stayed with her all day in the hospital knowing what it's like to be left alone.

When she woke up her eyes were unfocused, but she still talked to us and I found out her name was Miki.

I sigh when Miya kept talking to us as we made our way to school.

I hear a dog barking knowing that it's Rain, Seppen's pet, well more like one of the many stray animals that follow her around.

Rain helps Seppen get around when I'm not with her so I'm ok with the stray since she saved my sister when the dog and Seppen made their first run in together.

I keep walking until I hear someone fall down and as fast as I had heard the sound I feel the person's pain.

I let go of Seppen to run over to the student Usui who everyone made fun of well I just want to help him.

I looked up the stairs to see that no one was up there either he fall or someone or something had pushed him.

"Seppen, get over here and grab his other arm we should take him to the nurse."

Seppen ran over to us, 'How does she not fall on her face?'

Seppen grabs a hold of him and we leave for the nurse.

When school ended I see Usui so I run up to him knowing that Seppen got detention for falling asleep than screaming as if she had been burned.

"Usui, hey are you alright?"

He looks back at me and I see that his eyes aren't covered by his glasses but I see them in his breast pocket broken.

He blushed when he noticed that I was looking him over for any kind of injuries the school nurse had missed, "I'm fine, Yuki."

"I'm so glad to hear," I smile brightly at him.

I start to walk back to school only to have the boy call out to me, "Yuki."

I turn to face him. "Yes, what is it Usui?"

"Yuki, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

I look at him sadly for some reason I can't bring myself to even say yes to one date from any guy, "I'm sorry but no thank you Usui I don't want to go on a date with you and I want to say that I'm sorry but I feel like I'm looking for someone else who I love."

I turn to leave only to feel something very evil like I did when Usui had fallen down the stairs. I sigh remembering the first day I met Usui.

Two years ago:

We had been told that we could become emancipated teens as long as we stayed out of trouble so we did just that until it was time for school.

Seppen had always had people make fun of her for her hair wherever we went and when we got to school it was no different.

So when Seppen lost her temper went to hit someone she accidently hit Usui who I had ran to the second I saw him fall, "I'm so sorry for what my sister did she didn't mean to."

I know that it was wrong of me but I know that I let pity seep into my eyes.

That's when I touched him and saw a young boy having a bottle thrown at him by his mother and being told he was useless and that she wished he was never born.

'I bet I had hurt his feelings.'

I walk into the school to find my sister only to hear her scream.

"Yuki!"

I run into the room to see Seppen attached to the wall with something holding onto her, "Let her go or else."

'Crap why did I just say that?'

"Or else what?"

I hear chuckling as a man walks through the wall and holds onto my sister. "Let go of Seppen!"

He starts laughing, "God's Light you didn't answer my question or else what?"

"I'll kill you," Seppen put her hand behind her and I know what was going to happen I've seen it once before.

"I'll be the one to do the killing, sister. Listen bud how about I just let you live your worst nightmare over and over again as it tears you to pieces."

When she said this I look away not wanting to see what was going to happen.

I hear a simple scream of pain and then the man's presence goes away.

I hear Seppen whisper, "Man, why didn't I think of that before?"

I look over at her to see ice dripping from her hands and nothing else around her like the guy was ever there.

"You hate me for what I did don't you. Yuki."

I look at her, "I could never hate you, Seppen. I understand that things like this can happen so you have to use violence and aim to kill if you plan to survive."

My sister looks away from me and whispers, "I wish that these demons of our past, present, and future would just go away."


	2. Enter Akito

**Enter Akito**

Seppen's POV

Italics are flashbacks

'Thoughts'

'Ugh, why can't Yuki remember anything from her past? Also why hasn't her memory returned to her? Ever since the accident her memories from this life and past life went dormant again.'

Accident

Yuki was yelling at mom again because Yuki isn't allowed to fight or even to help the other knights by healing them.

Mom never had this problem before until she heard that Luka was coming back and he wanted to see Yuki.

I know that she hated him so much because he's a duras.

I know just looking at Yuki that she was excited about seeing Luka again since the last time they saw each other when they had fought against Reiga in her last life as a boy.

You'd think that after they practically defeated him that we'd be able to sleep in eternal slumber but the knights had decided that it was time for them to keep on being reborn for we can start the clan and hopefully start people being born with powers given by God once again.

"You are not going to help them with fighting and if you start on helping them or else they will come for you and kill you. I will not have my children get killed by those monsters."

She doesn't know it but we hear her mutter under her breathe, "Even though the both of you are close to what they are."

I'm so tired of Yuki believing that she has to protect me all the time.

It's such a bother.

I know Yuki hates to see people die and she hates killers so when I killed the duras I thought she would be disgusted with me, but instead she says, "We need to clean up this mess now before anyone sees us. Oh and Seppen are you remembering anything about your past lives?"

I can't lie to my sister since she's a lie detector which makes me uneasy, "Yeah and they're pretty bad I mean there's a lot of blood and people trying to kill me and then I see you my twin in pain screaming for me to help you and I don't I just stood there crying."

My phone goes off.

'Thank you, God.'

I look to see that Hotsuma was calling me.

I sigh thinking I haven't talked to any of knights since my partner died.

I look at my hands and cry, "Shuno," I whisper.

I remember running away from the knights but now I can't since I know I have to pull Yuki away from them but I want Luka to be with her since they are so much in love.

I have to let him see her but how can I do that if they have her guarded all the time.

I put a finger up and answer, "What do you want hothead?"

I let the anger I felt towards the knights leak out. "I wanted to see if you'd join the knights with Yuki once again?"

"No, I can't let that happen I promised my mother and Yuki doesn't' remember anything since the 'accident' a few years back. She has no memories until the day she woke up something's she'll know without knowing it but that's about it. Her memories about people are gone and I think somehow she's holding them back."

I know that Yuki is trying to pretend not to hear me so I simply sigh and leave the room.

"How about you and the other knights come to the Eastwood Park at 8 so we can talk about this I made a promise to my mother and you better not make me break it?"

"One second," I hear him start talking to a room full of people and he sighs, "Fine, we'll meet with you but do anything…"

I cut him off, "Hotsuma, you are someone that should know that I would never betray the people that I love. The people I care about I may not fight with you guys anymore because in every life I have grieved for Shuno."

I hear some whispers again this time they were yelling at Hotsuma for being an idiot, "We'll see you at 8."

'Thank god for me being a smooth talker in time of need.'

It was hard sneaking out at 8 but I made my sister think that I'm going out to get something to eat with a boy and if you think about it I'm not lying to my town and our princess.

When they show up I sigh because I was thinking that they would hate me and leave me waiting in the cold.

"Ok, Seppen we came so talk how did Yuki lose her memory?"

The 'Accident'

My mother had just said that foul thing right when she stopped the car and I felt Yuki start to get upset and I knew if that happened she may let loose her powers. I tried to calm her down but no matter what I did she still cried and light started to flood through her body.

I felt every bit of her power through our bond as twins making it hard for me to try and control my powers, even though I remember the training my body didn't.

I knew I was born to protect her and make sure that when she awakened to her power I would be there to help her through it and I was and still am.

That's when an Opast with long flowing red hair came to us and tried to kill us, but instead he killed our mother making the car look like it crashed.

Yuki had tried to use her powers to heal our mothers wounds and well I couldn't see because the Opast had slashed my eyes.

They did a surgery to make it so you can't see the scar so much.

I had tried to stop her but she sat there and tried to heal our mother with a pretty bad wound done to her chest and lower stomach.

Also when she fainted she had given herself a concussion.

Everyone was quiet until I heard a familiar voice, "Can I go see Yuki?"

I look back and standing there is Luka, "If you want to see Yuki just go find her Luka. I know you know where she is. You're just scared of what she'll do."

"Yuki, is a girl again?" I nod.

"Well that's odd but Yuki is Yuki." I hear that as he disappears.

I smile slightly, 'I miss you Shuno. Yuki and Luka reminds me so much of us when we fell in love.'

I look up at what I can see at the stars and make a wish.

'I wish I could love again and that person will love me. I want it so I kind of have to fight for it like what I had to do with Shuno when I first met him'.

I keep walking towards where the entrance to the Twilight Mansion grounds will be. That's when I feel someone behind me so I take one of my blades out.

"Hello, Gods Ice."

I sigh, 'What a lame name. Why out of all the combination of things I can be named I'm given that one?'

"I don't like that name and I'm not a knight anymore. I haven't been one since my partner was killed by Cadenza and the knights didn't do a thing."

The stranger laughs I still can't' see him except that he has a black coat, hat, and long hair pulled up in a ponytail, "What an odd thing for a knight walking to the Twilight Mansion to say?"

Look down at my hands, "I wanted to give my twin and Luka some time alone so I thought I'd go visit the grave site of the knights that have fallen."

I can hear the sneer in his voice, "Knights need to learn that the dead are the dead and the betrayed I'll always be just like. We are all servants of something, what about you?"

I laugh and take a few steps towards him, "I'm a servant of the past. I couldn't stop Shuno that night when he went out by himself and I ran right after him to see the red haired demon kill him. I put so much blame on my shoulders. In all my lives I mess up and let someone die and I let their deaths rest on my shoulders wondering if I'll ever see them again knowing the ones killed by your kind I'll never see again. I know though that in my next lives I'll be blind because of Cadenza."

"But it seems that you can see me."

I smile, "It's a secret I use the water in the air to line up around objects and I can see."

"Who are you?"

I walk to him to the form that is speaking, "I am your enemy I'm an Opast."

'His voice sounds so lonely like he has no one to be around anymore.'

"So you're like me, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Others see you but all they see is an image of another most likely a sibling. I know this because people don't seem to remember but me and Yuki were twins in our first lives but after that everything went south and we stopped being born together. Still everyone always saw her thinking that she was so special she can heal others. While being her twin can only erase people from different times if their human I haven't perfected it yet and then there's the whole seeing the future. I'm glad I remembered to how to erase any type of being from the present as long as I can picture them but I don't have enough strength to go that far. I am not god's ice I am god's shadow."

'Wait why am I telling him this he's an Opast, a dura?'

Luze's POV

'This human is weird. No, wait remember she's an ex-knight at least that what she says.'

I walk close to her to see that her eyes are blank of emotion and a pale blue and her both of her eyes are glazed over.

'I guess she wasn't lying about being blind. Why would someone lie about being blind?'

I roll my eyes at myself, 'I forgot that about knights they are scarred by their pasts.'

When we reach each other I touch her face like she was a lost lover.

When those thoughts cross my mind I pulled my hand away and looked at her in disgust.

She smiles sadly, "I know that you hate that I'm human and even worse I have powers of a knight, but you seem like a nice guy. So I was wondering if we could be friends. Call me Seppen. What's your name stranger?"

"If I can ask you if I can give you my name later would you let that be an answer for now can you call me Akito?"

I see her smile and her eyes try to show the feeling, "Ok I'll call you that since a person's name can hold pretty strong binds in it."

I turn to leave when I feel her grab my arm, "Can you walk me home?"

I want to say no leave me alone, but when I see her face I give in for some odd reason.

"Fine, I'll walk you home Seppen."

I look back at her and see her smiling and she grabs my hand and starts to walk.

Even though I know I should pull my hand out of her's I can't I want her to hold onto me.

'What the hell am I thinking? I'm a fucking idiot. Ugh'

"Akito, are you ok? You seem to having a problem does your head hurt?"

Seppen's POV

I reach up putting my palm to his head then I put my forehead to his forehead, "You feel fine I feel no pain waves coming from you."

"So you can feel emotions?"

I nod, "It's odd I could never before than me and Yuki are born as twins again and just like in my first life I can feel people's emotions if I focus."

"Do you ever feel like there' something wrong with people?"

That question makes me laugh, "Yeah, I can people can feel like their mentally disturbed or I can feel evil come off of people and for some reason all I feel from you is loneliness and betrayal."

He stiffens I sigh and when we reach the apartment complex I lean to kiss his cheek but he seemed surprise and looked my way which turned an innocent kiss on the cheek into a full out kiss on lips that somehow turns a bit passionate.


	3. Remembering

**Remembering**

Yuki POV

I left my sister after she got that call and we cleaned up the class room lucky for us I have the school key since I'm the student body president.

When I got home I pull out my school books and start to do my school work without even thinking much about like I always do and I know I'll still get an A out of it.

Unlike my sister I at least make it look neat instead of something my cat spit up.

That reminds me I need to feed Solemn. I start to call out to for him to stop messing around but he doesn't.

Ugh, I know he's been around for a long time maybe even longer than the accident and I feed him whatever I don't feel like eating or whatever type of meat and that I keep my fridge.

I start to look around the house looking for him, "Solemn, stop messing around you know what your games make me feel like."

I know that I was crying too much but hey what's a girl supposed to do when she can't find her one true friend.

Everyone at school is just friends with me because of my looks and that I'm part of about everything.

I've been lying in my bed for what seems like forever and I know that I should start my homework but I just want to find Solemn.

I had been crying for two full hours. So I give up and start to do my homework that lasts another two hours its eight thirty wow how does time fly.

Not that much longer then I give does Solemn seem to fly into my window, "Solemn, you should know better than that."

I start to chide him when my doorbell goes off. Solemn go hide just in case it's a regular human but stay close enough that you can protect me.

Luka's POV

I know what happened that day and I'm so mad that I wasn't there to protect her so I sent Solemn to stay by her side to protect her.

"Master!"

I turn around to see that Solemn had changed into a form that looks human with a tail.

I sigh and let Solemn jump into my arms and I hug him as he hugs me, "Solemn, how's Yuki doing?"

"Yuki is doing fine but she has nightmares. Makes me really scared."

I sigh knowing what Solemn is thinking if Yuki is having nightmares than that must mean some of her memories are trying to surface is it such a good idea for me to come to see here.

'I don't care if I seem selfish I want to see Yuki, whom I love either a man or a woman her soul will always be the same.'

When I reach her apartment I send Solemn up first then I sneak in to her apartments door and knock on the door. I hear her to tell Solemn to look after her but stay out of sight.

When she opens the door she just freezes in the spot where she stands.

Yuki's POV

I open the door and I freeze on the spot. When a few memories flash into my mind.

When Luka and Yuki when Yuki is a boy

A truck is about to hit me and no matter how much I try to move my feet won't move an inch.

Then I feel like I'm flying when I open my eyes I see black hair and a black coat flowing in the wind well I know that the moon is right behind me.

We land on the board walk and I get a good look at my savior.

I look at him and smile remembering everything even with a sad past I still can't' help but smile and wrap my arms around Luka, "Luka! Oh My God I'm so glad to see you. I remember everything now about my past lives yet this life I can't remember anything before the accident."

Luka seems to relax and I put my hand on his face, "I can't' believe that I had forgotten you."

He smiles at me and takes my hand in his, "You remember me. Wait how much of us do you remember?"

I smile at him shyly, "All of my lives. I remember every second we had together. I remember in this life my mother knew this and didn't care if we were meant to be together. I think it's because we have a new enemy."

I nod and look at my hands, "I know."

"What do you mean you know?"

"I mean I'm not stupid why else would you come to see me," I know I'm crying but I don't care I want him to know how much he has hurt me.

Luka's POV

I almost lose my 'cool' when she says I didn't want to see her it wasn't until recently that I was able to talk anyone into telling me.

'Does she think torture would work? Ugh, sometimes I wonder about Yuki's mental well-being.'

"It's not that it's just that no one would tell me where you were no matter how much I asked and almost pleaded trust me I was close to getting down on my knees and beg like a useless cur."

She starts laughing at me, "You gotta be kidding me. I would hit you if I wasn't so against violence don't ever think so lowly about yourself. I know I still love even after all this time."

I smile as she brings our faces together and kisses me softly.

"I have a favor to ask though. I need your help with finding out my memory."


	4. I Know You from Before

**I Know You from Before**

Pyro: hi guys it's been a while since I've updated this fanfic sorry… It's just I've been trying to catch up in school work and since it's a new semester I thought I'd write a new chapter for every story if I have an updated form of it on my computer at my place

Seppen: Yay, everyone be proud of her even though she failed three classes and almost a fourth

Pyro: Shut up you try to have something that dr's keep trying to give you different meds on and they just help fuck shit up for you

Seppen: Whatever you say and for those who have read this conversation she has nothing death worthy. She's just a drama queen. Any hoo Pyro Does not won Uraboku only her OC me Seppen

Italics are flashbacks or dreams either way it's the same mostly

'Thoughts'

"Speaking out loud"

Seppen's POV

I smile as I walk into the apartment and I ignore the music and laughing in the kitchen and walk straight into my room to lie down.

I feel around until I reach my laptop and put my hand on the power button and go through the annoying steps to unlock it since used just for my video diary and school work.

I open the computer and look at the door listening for my sister and Luka and I still hear them in the kitchen chatting on and on about something that's probably boring.

"Open video diary."

"Welcome back Seppen would you like to record something for your diary today?"

"Yes, I would."

"Now recording."

"Today had a rough middle and regular beginning and wonderful end of the day. Class there was nothing to it today way to easy. As always I sat out for P.E. even though I would dominate in the game. I got detention again today because I had that dream again, the one where I'm running after Shuno and trying to warn him about his death only to see the red-haired duras running him through with his blade. I woke up in the middle of a boring lecture screaming and well the hard-ass of a teacher gave me detention. So I went to detention only to find out the guy left early to go to his pregnant wife so I was stuck with the principal once again. When I was done with my time there he left and right before I could leave something came through the wall and grabbed a hold of me. I was too surprised to do anything except scream my sister's name out. So when she came in I froze and busted the guy into pieces and I swear I'll be having nightmares of his voice for weeks. After that I went to meet with the knights of nothing as I like to call them because they called and asked me to meet them and it wasn't much of a meeting I got there Luka left to find my sister and that was the whole meeting now that I think about it. On my way to visit the monument of the knights that have fallen I ran into a complete stranger by the name of Akito and he was one of the sweetest men I've ever met. We talked for a little bit until I asked him to walk me home which he did. When we got there I was going to give him a simple kiss on the cheek and let's put it simple it didn't' turn out that way. After that we just sat there and talked for a bit after that. Until I started to get sleepy and he said he'd meet me at Kizu Temple. So that's it for my day so I'm heading to sleep good-night."

I turn off the computer and smile when I put it back and lay down for the night.

Luze's POV

'That girl I can't get her out of my head. I only just met her and I feel like I love her.'

"I have to see her again," I bounce up from the tree I've started to call home at Kizu Temple.

I slip back to her apartment to find out that my brother and that girl Yuki is in the apartment, but on the other side.

I sigh as I find Seppen's room and see her white hair splayed out across her pillow as she breathes shallowly.

"No, please that hurts," she whispers so quietly that I almost didn't' hear her.

Frost starts to form on her window as she starts to toss her head back and forth, "No, please stop that hurts you're burning me. Help me, Akito!"

I hear Luka talking with Yuki trying to help her break down the door, but it isn't working.

'Ok why the hell aren't I doing something Seppen is in pain I have to help her?'

I open her balcony window that she seemed to have left unlocked, "Seppen," I race to her bed side and take her hand in mine, "Seppen, you need to wake up now you're making me and your sister worry please wake-up."

Her eyes snap open and she looks me straight in the eye and her body relaxes.

"I knew you'd come to help me, Akito," she hugs me tightly and I just hug her back.

"Seppen you need to unfreeze your door this second," her sister yells through the door.

Seppen looks at me again and smiles, "You should go unless you want to explain why you're here because I'm at a lost?"

I laugh silently to myself because truthfully I've been trying to think of an idea of why I came to her apartment and into her room except to be with her, but again that's weird we just met.

Still with her I feel like I can be the person I want to be. She makes me feel special not like anyone else.

So here I am again sitting under my tree my little home thinking about how I miss her already and I just left her place. Man I must be in love with her.

Now I understand why Luka was a little crazy in my eyes when it came to Yuki.

Still I remember the day that I talked with Luka after he met Yuki.

Flashback

I run out to find my brother because he's been acting weird and our king doesn't like it and that makes me worry for my brother's life.

The king doesn't like that Luka has been sneaking off to who knows where with who knows who.

"Luka, you should stop seeing me so much you can get in trouble. I don't want to see you hurt ever. Luka, I want you to just stay here with me and don't' go back. Please Luka I beg of you."

"What will your sister think? She hates duras especially after her partner Shuno died."

"She'll get over it she knows that if I'm happy and in love now I'm with someone. Seppen and I have been together since we were born, but unlike most people being born as twins we weren't partners we didn't complete each other like lovers do, like we do"

"True but if I stay then you'll be in danger because the other's knights won't like that we're together. No, they won't have a problem with this. By the way how's your brother?"

"He's good I'm surprised since we're only half-brothers that we're so close, but I've been having this feeling that no one is trusting me except you and I know all the hate I'm going to receive from him when I see him again will be worth it."

Luka walked out of the clearing right to where I'm sitting and for once he looks surprised.

"Luze, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I could save you from our king's wrath but I guess there's no saving you. Once he finds out about this you're as good as dead." I scowl at him and point to where he came from, "Do you think that human really cares for you?"

"Yes, I know she cares for me. She has the power to feel what I feel and she knows what I feel and she'd never betray that."

"How do you know she won't? People lie and fake emotions humans and those special knights are no exception?"

"If that's how you feel just tell the king what you saw and I'm going to sign a contract with Yuki for we can be together forever."

"Even though you'll always belong to the king until his death. Look since we're brothers I'll let you go just this once and the next time I see you I'll have to kill you."

He simply looked at me and smiled. My brother who's been stoic since I can remember smiled.

'I'm sorry brother that I'll have to separate you two.'

Seppen's POV

Akito had come back to see me. I smile I may not know what he looks like absolutely but something in the back of my mind I feel like I really should.

I sigh and look back at the memory of the day that I lost my eyesight for the first time in my first life.

Flashback

I slip on my dress and look around for my sister not finding her. I sigh lightly trying to find what I can do for her.

I look away from my balcony that I would be able to watch Shuno practice in the mornings but now there's nothing there but dying flowers because I won't' let anyone in there and I'd rather watch his flowers die than someone take care of them when they're not him.

I sigh as I walk out of the castle to the one place for I can be alone. I walk into the plateau that I had made sure that no one else can get into because this is my special place.

I hear my sister's new friend that I have yet to meet fight with someone about betraying their king then it clicks her friend new lover is Luka the duras' king's play thing.

I look away from them and walk to the cliff not that far from my secret place.

"So she's going to make a contract with him then? Sister I hope you know what you're doing or else there may be problems for all of us in the near future or maybe the far. Dammit Yuki I love you and all but your kindness and understanding can be unnerving sometimes."

I hear someone say something behind me, "You know if you talk to yourself like that people may think you're crazy."

I smile and turn around ignoring my white and black hair blowing across my face and into the wind.

I hear him silently gasp making me blush.

"You are beautiful."

I blush even more and look away, "No, I'm not my sister is the beautiful and compassionate one."

"That's not what I see," I smile and look away, "I see a beautiful maiden who can do so much."

"Yet you have a problem with your brother and my sister yet when it comes to us you seem to have no problem. You see me a human and a knight and this is what you say."

"Truthfully I don't know why I'm acting like this except that you are beautiful."

I smile and look at him, "Fine, will you be able to see me at all?"

He pulls me against him, "Anytime I can escape just please stay in that castle near here then I can find you."

He leans down and gives me a kiss something that lights a fire in me that even Shuno couldn't do.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Akito and you?"

"Oh I'm Seppen."

"Well Seppen see you around."

Later after the duras leaves I look at the sky and focus hard and let the world snow like I want it to. I look around to spot my red haired menace the duras that destroyed my life.

"Well what a cute thing a duras that has hated humans his whole life falls in love with one a few months after his brother fell in love with the God's Light and now his younger twin brother falls in love with his love's twin. Wow what a twist in the story right?"

I roll my eyes and start to walk away when I hear him unsheathe his sword and take a swing at me. So I move out of the way.

We fight for what seems to be hours just swings our swords around like barbarians and I know what he's trying to do but I'm not showing them what I can do I refuse to do that.

We swing swords around until I hear my sister's voice which distracts me and when he swings I barely get out of the way and he cuts my eyes blinding me. I fall down screaming in pain and I know that everyone heard me. I have been blinded and I shall die blind forever and ever.

End of Flashback

I look at my balcony window excited for tomorrow instead of having my sister help me around I think Rain will do a better job at it than anyone else I can trust.

I calm down and unfreeze the doors, "Sorry I had a nightmare and I had to calm down to unfreeze things and I'm not Reiga I would tell you if I was, but even ask Luka your first life you had a twin named Seppen who after that life seemed to disappear and now I'm back though and I'm going to solve my century old murder case."

"It's really hard to deal with things I know that Seppen it's just that I worry about you. The last time you had a dream like this was a few days after the accident."

I look her way and smile, "Yuki, just let things be and don't even bother about those kind of things. Trust me I'm ok now. I'm calmed down and now I'm going for a walk because if I sit still my mind will wonder so I think if I'm going to do that I don't want to be in here where there's so many electronics that maybe destroyed."

They nod and I leave the apartment and I walk all around town only to end up at Kizu Temple.

When I walk up the steps I see the one person that I didn't expect…

"Akito," I whisper his name and I wouldn't think he heard me but I heard and somewhat saw him move.

"Seppen, what are you doing here?"

"I remembered something about the day that I lost my sight," I smile at him as I walk close to him, "I remembered that I met you and you were the first person to call me beautiful that wasn't my sister or mother."

"I don't remember that," he sounds a bit questioning in his voice.

So I tell him the story the memories that I had recalled less than an hour ago. He sat through all of it and listened.

"Wow, you're that girl. I should have remembered I guess it slipped my mind that Yuki is a knight and she is reborn and you're her twin so you must have been a knight. I feel like such an idiot it should have clicked in my head when I felt a case of deja-vu when I met you."

"I guess you're right about that I didn't even remember and I flip through all of my memories all the time for when I had my sight in my lives for I can remember what people look like and things look like."


	5. Sister's Secret Past

**Sister's Secret Past**

Yuki's POV

I watch as my sister again for the last week walks away with Rain with her headphone around her neck. I look at Luka who's standing by the gates waiting for me to notice him.

"Hey, Luka what are you doing here so early?"

He looked at me, "truthfully?"

I nod my head, "Of course Luka."

"Well I wanted to see you and make sure my baby brother isn't causing any problems."

"Why would Luze be causing problems here?"

"I don't know why but lately I feel like he's sneaking around here but it's not like there's any other Opast around here so I don't know why he'd be sneaking around here."

"That's weird Seppen almost seems like she's doing that with spending so much time with Rain, her dog."

"Let's see if we can follow her," Luka says and for once I'm going to stick my nose in my twin sister's business.

When we found her she was petting her dog and smiling, "Oh come now Rain why are you so silent today."

He watches starts to go off and she sighs, "guess I better go to the market to get some more fruit."

I watch as she reaches into her pocket to grab sunglasses that were heavily shaded but didn't look like the ones that people who are blind use.

She went to the market slowly picking things up to see if they were any good she would be careful to give them that amount. We spot Luze walking around looking bored than ever. He looked like he wanted something to do. From where we are we can hear people say how hot Luze is making me almost giggle. Luka was just shaking his head. When Seppen walked into Luze he dropped her bags and he looked down with a bored look and it seemed like he didn't want to cause a scene. When he was done Seppen looked up at him and smiled said her thanks and started to walk home.

Seppen's POV

I knew they were following me so when Akito didn't show up I thought he knew and when he showed up at the market I thought he didn't know but when we bumped into me he simply helped me pick up my groceries well slipping a note in my hand well handing me the bag.

I smile at him as I say my thanks and hope that I won't be followed the next time I get out of the house.

I walk into the house and set down the groceries and slip the note in my pocket.

I smile when I feel he wrote hard enough to make an impression on the paper a lot like brail. He really does care for me doesn't he.

I hear the door open and I turn around to come face and face with my sister and her boyfriend.

I smile once again making my sister squeal since it was a happy smile and not one that I use in fights.

"Hey guys I was thinking of making something new do you guys mind?"

"No but Seppen do you think it's a good idea to be cutting with knives"' I hear Luka ask me.

I wave my hand with the knife around, "Oh please I've lived through this blindness in every life. I fought with swords and never got cut I think I can cut simple veggies without having a blood spill."

My hands move faster than even an Opast swinging a blade. I smile until Luka's phone goes off.

"Hello…. What do you mean that?... No don't you dare touch him… Yes I really mean that…"

Luka hangs up the phone and seems a bit upset, "It seems there's something wrong with my brother. The knights caught him in the temple and they got worries because they tried to wake him up and it seemed like he was paralyzed."

Notice my hand getting closer to my hand until I cut my wrist somehow.

I scream out in pain and Yuki runs over to me and takes my wrist in her hands. She grabs a hand towel and wraps my wrist up. When I feel her start to heal my wrist I sigh and sit down dizzy from some of the blood lose. When she's done I stand up and walk to run out of the apartment glad I hadn't turned on the stove yet. I reach the temple to see everyone poking Luze.

"Hey, you guys don't do that? Even if he's an enemy you still should have some respect to a living breathing thing."

I walk over to him and place my hands on his head and focus and slip into his mind.

I end up in the same meadow I was in when I first met Akito in the same dress. I look around to find Akito sitting down against a tree with a little girl. I walk over to them and when Akito looks up he smiles and the little girl who looks a bit like me but with his feature coloring.

"Hi, Akito," I place my hand out and he takes it.

"Careful love we don't' want you to get hurt right Hana."

The little girl nods and when I catch a look her throat is scarred like someone tried to cut it open.

"Oh sweetie what happened to you?"

I hear the girl think in her head, "The kids made fun of me because I'm different."

"That's wrong of them to do that," I touch her throat and she takes my hand in tiny ones.

"Mommy, why are you so sad? Why are the other kids so mean to me?"

'Mom, what does she mean? Wait, I'm a mother so that means that Akito is the father of my children and my children are half duras.'

I pull her against my chest, "I don't know sweetie. Some people can't accept the fact that someone is different."

I watch as Akito's face starts to become slightly depressed.

I lean over our daughter and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Akito, you need to wake up."

"I don't want to I want to stay with our daughter."

"Akito, if you wake up then in a few years we'll have her again."

He looks at me with soft eyes, "Akito, you had more years with her than I ever did. I died when our little girl was just a few years old. You saw her grow up I didn't."

He nods, "I'll wake up."

I let go of his face and back up. Luze opens his eyes and looks at me and ends up trying to get up to fall into my arms.

"Luze," I shake him to see if he was awake.

He slowly stood up on wobbling legs, "What the hell happened to me?"

He looked at the knights and sighed. Luka walked up the temple steps with Yuki.

"Who its surprising that he is even just sitting there with his head just sitting there."

"Ummmm… Well you see I know him from a while ago…"

I shook him and smiled, "Luze hey Luze wake up."

He lifted his head and set it in my lap going, "Love, five more minutes that's all I want."

"LOVE!"

I nervously laugh, "Yeah well you see I met Luze the day I went blind it was that red haired Opast fault that I lost my eyesight in every life. And well I still kept meeting up with Luze and I guess we married in that life."

Before they can shout again I sigh and flick rocks at them, "Luze is the only person that knew about what I could do."

"What can you do?"

"Really cool things with minds. Reading them, controlling them, etc. even once I was able to predict something happening just by looking into someone's mind. I just never thought my daughter would die because of peoples' hate for duras."

Luze looked innocent and cute. I almost giggle at the thought.

Yuki looked at me and started to cry, "Seppen, why did you lie to me then? Why didn't you just tell me?"

I look away, "Truthfully I don't know, but all of this is my fault. I thought my soul was destroyed that day but when I started to remember things while I went into a small depression."

Luze decided to wake the hell up and look around him. He sighed and looked at me and I nodded knowing what he was going to ask.

"Great secrets out."

"If the one you love was a knight than why the hell did you try to kill them all?"

"Because a knight was the one that killed Seppen and my daughter," Luze stood up fast and started to walk away.

I reach out and make his movements stop, "Look Luze I'm so sorry about this. I killed the knight shortly after I remembered everything and made sure he'd pay for what he did."

"Why did he kill me?"

"Because in most terms I was partnered, married, and had a child with an Opast that he didn't really like so he took it out on me and I guess later he decided to try and kill Luze but killed my daughter Hana instead."

Luze broke from the hold I had on him and walked over to me as I cried, "You guys don't understand that's why I don't want to join the knights. The lot of you are hypocrites. You all are fine with Yuki and Luka, but when I married Luze I got more cold looks than a man who would have ruined a good wedding."

I walk away from everyone and Luze follows me, "Seppen, you shouldn't have been so cold to people that care about you so much."

I look at him and I know he sees my tears, "They don't' care for me they care for Yuki and if I'm sad my twin is sad. That's the only reason they stuck by me in the first place. I'm nothing to them. It doesn't matter what I can do… Wait a second you were in paralyzed form and only myself and a little bit of our daughter were the only people in the last few centuries could do that."

"You don't mean that our daughter is still alive and trying to kill us."

I shrug, "I don't know I mean Reiga was half human like our daughter and he lived a normal human life how could our daughter living would be hard to believe."

Luka's POV

Wow I never would have thought my brother really did like humans he was just mad about how Seppen and their child died. I feel bad for them.

I pick Yuki up but before we leave she shoots everyone a deadly glare something that is beyond rare on her. She's a very nonviolent person, but I guess if it was because it had to do with her sister and no one messed with any one of them fearing the wrath of the other twin.

When we reach the house we find Seppen on the couch crying and the odd part was Luze was sitting there trying to cheer her up, "Hey did I ever tell you how Hana had found a way to turn my hair green for three days," Seppen shakes her head and Luze goes into this elaborate story what happened.

Seppen looked at Luze with a sad smile on her lips as she listened to that story and he goes into another one.

Yuki leans against me and wraps her arms around my back and sets her head on my shoulder smiling, "It's cute isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"That he is trying to make her feel better telling her things that she missed out on in his life."

I think about it and look at Yuki smiling, "You know what you're right."

She calls out to Luze and he looks up. She holds up a cup as if to ask him if he wanted anything.

"Umm a raspberry tea for Seppen and just plain tea for me if you have any," he tells Yuki.

Yuki nods and walks into the kitchen to do that.

She walks into the room when Seppen is all smiles and Yuki places down the cups like a waitress, "Tell me if you guys don't like it."

They nod and sit there and talk until Seppen falls asleep. Yuki had Luze pick her up and set her into Seppen's bed.

"Luze, would you like to stay here not in Seppen's bed but stay here to be near her?"

Luze simply nods and sits on Seppen's couch. Pulling his feet up on the couch to lay down. Before he falls asleep he looks Seppen's way and a slight smile appears on his face.


	6. Why he's a girl

**Why He's a Girl**

Luka's POV

"I should ask Yuki about why she became a girl again and didn't stay a guy its weird that happened. When she died we had just gotten over that fact and…"

"Haha nice Luka you know your thinking out loud," I look back to see Seppen standing in the doorway.

I look away, "You can't blame me for wondering why the person I love keep doing things like this."

"I can tell you if you want to know?"

"You know how?"

"She told me when she still had her memories like I did."

"Then can you please tell me."

"Yeah well you see when she was dying in her last life she was upset because she well he believed that you didn't like him as much as a guy as you liked him as a girl. So she thought what the hell. Also apparently there was something about his twin dying shortly after childbirth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was supposed to be with her but when we were born I got an infection in the eyes that soon killed me."

"Yuki never even knew I was born in that life I didn't' either until I looked at the records and saw that our mother had an idea I wouldn't survive. Oh Yuki was dying she said she talked with our mother and that she told her that we had to be the same gender I probably would have been born a boy but I missed having my baby in my arms to much. It is because of me that my sister is a girl again. I'm sorry Luka. I thought she'd want a chance like I had with Luze having a child that you'll show to the world and the people around you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I know she'd love to have a child with you if she was given a choice."

Seppen's POV

Luka looked completely shocked when I said what I said.

I giggle at him, "what you never thought that Yuki didn't want children with you?"

He shakes his head, "No, but I never thought of that at least I didn't want to."

I nod, "I know what you mean. I spent the years of my time with my daughter trying to be strong. I never saw my daughter cry at least if I didn't spy on her. She was an outcast for being different much like Reiga," Luka looked at me surprised, "but unlike Reiga my daughter had both her parents who loved her more than anything."

He nods and yet he still is quiet and looks beyond sad. I sigh and push him towards my now again sister's room.

"Talk to her idiot she needs you as much as I need your brother at the moment."

He nods and walks off and I simply walk off to my room to see what Luze wants to do today.

I find him hanging upside down from my bed reading a random book that was there which was on a kpop group that I love.

"How can you read all of this its so cheesy?"

"Oh or are you just jealous I spent most of my days reading magazines about good looking guys."

He smirked at me and tackled me to the ground faster than I thought he would and he starts to tickle me.

"Luze, stop you know I hate being tickled... Stop... Ha-ha…"

"Not until you take back what you said."

I smile at him slyly, knowing this look is his favorite, "Oh but why should I Luze they may be good looking but no one can match your looks."

I reach up and play with a piece of his hair twirling it around my finger.

"Remind me how you see again."

"I use the moisture in the air to help make things out there's moisture everywhere even when people don't know that there's any there."

Yuki's POV

Secretly I knew that my sister had a child because she went missing a little bit after she went blind because of that red hair duras. She was so happy every once in awhile but then she'd go sad. So many people had something to say about it, but the look she had on her face was a lot like what I had after seeing Luka so I knew that she was with someone. Every time I think about my sister having a shot to have a child it makes me really mad that with how long me and Luka were together that I never was able to have a child.

Still because of her having a child with a Duras they were out casted from everyone. She was killed because of it and shortly after so was her child driving her love to hate that that he loved with a passion. Would that have happened to a child and Luka if I did end up giving birth to a child conceived?

A knock at my door snaps me out of my thoughts, "Come in."

Luka walks in with all his glory looking a bit sad, "Your sister told me an interesting theory," I nod to let him know that I'm listening, "she said that the reason you're a girl again is because you want a blood child with me or something along those lines. That is even the reason why you and her fight so much because even though she lost it soon after she gained something that you couldn't get back then."

I look away from Luka ashamed of my thoughts I had about my sister just a few second ago.

"So she was right. Yuki you have no right to treat your sister like that, but also if you felt that way I can understand. I mean I always thought if we had a child would he/she look more like you or me? Would I be a good father? Would people treat our child the way they treat us?"

I nod again looking at my hands, "I should apologize to Seppen."

He nods as well pulling me into his arms, "Of course you should."

We stand there as he holds me we hear Seppen shout but it shouts out of joy almost. Then we hear really loud laughter and Seppen telling Luze to stop tickling her.

We shake our heads at how anytime those two are together they are so carefree complete opposites from what they usually are.

Luze's POV

After our tickle fight Seppen and I just laid there on the ground smiling like fools feeling so much calmer.

Seppen shoots up into a sitting position, "Luze can you give me your hands I want to see the world through your eyes. I want to see colors again."

I take her hands in my own and she closes her eyes I feel her mind touch my own so I let her slip inside my mind.

I show her colors. I show her how I see her. I show her everything hiding nothing. She does she does the same for me. I see everything she has seen and everything else.

It was almost like we were retelling our stories to each other.

I do not know how long we sat like that but I felt sleepy because of that and Seppen must have been even more tired because she passed out into my arms.

So I gently pick her up and take her to her bed kissing her on the head but when I try to leave she still has a good grip on my shirt so simply move her on the bed and crawl in next to her.

"Goodnight Seppen."


	7. Beginning of Trouble

**Beginning of Trouble**

Seppen's POV

I open my eyes to see color and not something that that blind superhero.

I see everything much like I used too. Too mee I see Luze's long black hair and slowly he opens his eyes too show me perfect sharp purple eyes.

I smile as he looks at me with those eyes that I've missed since I last saw them back when we first met.

Shuno wasn't my partner I think he was an imposter set there for a reason. For what reason I'm not sure yet.

I feel arms wrap around me as he buries his face in my neck causing me to chuckle.

"Seppen, do you think we'll see Hana again someday?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I do not know especially when you say that she is trying to kill us."

"I don't think it's her, but it's something… someone like her and Reiga. I have a feeling it is something that I know before."

"Luze… How did you forget about us? Luka remember Yuki for every life and I was forgotten about you."

He looks at me, "I'm not sure. It's almost like someoen made me forget somehow. I'm not sure how that could be since I know that I love you more than I loved life itself. THe only person who could compare was our daughter."

"Anyway I never noticed what is your last name in this life anyways?"

I don't even think as I say, "Tsukiyomi."

He smiles as he nods his head, "So Luze what do you plan on doing today?"

He looks at me ashe shrugs, "I'm not sure I was going too see what you'd want."

I smile as I take his hand in my own. I'd like too just lay in bed with you.

He looks at my eyes as he whispers, "You're eyes were always a beautiful gold with blue flakes and they are still beautiful and enchanting."

I nod my head as I hear a voice, "Mommy… Mommy can you hear me? Mommy can you see me?"

I sit up and look around too see a shadow in the corner that looks like my daughter.

"Mommy, please save me. Mommy, I don't like it here. Mommy, can you finally hear me again?"

I close my eyes as I feel centuries of pain, loneliness, and pure suffering.

I look at Luze, "Is it possible that our daughter could be alive?"

Soon my gaze goes too the spot that I saw the shadow.

"It's possible for something like that too happen if they are being held by someone powerful enough. The spell can halt time and aging for her."

I nod my head as I get out of our bed and walk over to where the shadow was. Where I saw our daughter as my sight wavers and I see like I used too.

I touch the chair that was by too find a small amulet that I remember making for her for protection. It was the last thing I gave to her while I was alive.

I pull it up and turn to show Luze, "This is what I made for her. This was the last thing I gave to her before I died. Before that bastard killed me. Could it have protected her enough for she wouldn't have too die, but instead was sent off too suffer by the hands of someone else."

Luze looks at my hand and gasps, "I thought that was burned with her body. I was that amulet on the corpse's chest."

"Did you see her get killed?" I feel horrible asking.

I feel even worse when Luze nods his head, "Yes, I watched as they stabbed out daughter in the chest with a sword. After that she was light on fire in flames that scared me more than anything."

I sigh as I look up, "Sounds much like me, but that amulet is a lot like what my sister makes they are too protect unless I put the intent of death into them."

He nods his head as he looks at me, "I know love trust me I know. I've seen the intent go into action."

I look at him as he goes to unbutton his shirt and this is when I notice that he had taken off most of his clothing except his shirt and pants.

He looks at me as I let my eyes wander around him.

He smiles as he pulls out a amulet that looks just like the one I gave our daughter the 1 filled with love and the necessary amount of protectiveness that's needed.

I sigh as I look around and a light seems too flash and I gasp as I fall tot eh ground grasping my stomach almost like when i gave birth to my child.

I feel Yuki doing the same thing and I sense something that I've never sensed before from her. A child in the making a child that will soon be born in no time.

I slowly and painfully move my body so I can make it to my sister.

As I reach her I grab a hold of her and let some of the darkness of my soul seep into her too even out the power of God's Light and Luka's duras blood.

"What was that?" Luka shouts.

I smile as I place my hand over my sister's stomach almost like I'm healing her.

"It seems that one of your seeds has reached the embryo and a baby will start forming."

They stop and look at me, "This is what happens when a duras and a human zweit or not make a child. THere will be pain especially being God's Light. We will have too protect this child as much as we can."

"Why?"

"Cause you are zweit and God's Light. Luka has the Demon Kings blood running through him. Your child will have too be looked after more strongly then our child. Our little girl was strong. Stronger than I and stronger than Luze. I'm scared for her. I'm scared for your child."

Before more can be said I feel the pain again ans I drop down too my knees gasping in pain.

"What's going on why am I in so much pain?"

Luze grabbed my shoulders and pulled me too his chest and I know he's remembering the birth of our child.

"Love, just breathe. You can relax now remember to breathe if you're in pain just tell me."

I nod my head as I grab his hand and soon the pain passes over and something flashes in my eyesight, something that looks like a redstring. Two of the pieces are tied too Luze and my hearts, but there's another that leads in a different direction.

I stand up ignoring everyone's arguments and start to follow the thread and keep tripping over my feet as I leave the apartment and run until I come too where Luze was calling home. I look around too see a stone with etching in string had faded, but I know that it was leading me too my daughter. I sigh as I put my hand on the stone thinking about how I want to find my daughter more than anything in the world.

I hit the stone and it cracks and something falls out of it.

I jump back as I look at the ground too see that it's our old pet Medusa.

I lean down and pick up the at the moment small snake who looks at me. Shortly after our eyes meet Medusa transforms into a cute little girl with little wings on her back which is kind of weird since she doesn't have 1 in her small form. Though her eyes are still like her snake one's except she has eyelids.

"Master," she cries as she wraps her arms around my waist, "I'm sorry master it's all my fault."

I smile as I lean down kissing the now small, but pretty powerful duras. She's like Solomander to Luka as she is too Luze, but she likes me more since I'm nicer.

I laugh as I look down at her brushing her hair back.

"Medusa, let her go she's still weak."

I feel my eye twitch even though it's the truth of this. I do feel weak from earlier and even weaker from running here. I know that Luka had carried Yuki here in his arms and I sense something changing something that shouldn't happen.

I look around for that certain something too see a ripple and someone step out of it.

I feel my body tense as I mutter, "You should be dead. You shouldn't be here."

More of my energy seems to fall away from me and I fall too my knees.

"How can this happen?"

Luze looks at the ripple and the one that stepped out of it and I only sense a large amount of anger and intent too kill as he shouts….


	8. Author's Note (Sorry I was rambling)

Hi, everyone this is Sakura's Fire and I'm just posting this to tell you that I hope that I'll start writing a few chapters here and there for this story. I've been really busy with school and studying for how long then came working full time. So please be patient and forgive me. I hope that with a few corrections to some parts of the chapters and an update here and there will be helpful and I hope to finish stories soon.

If you have any ideas or wishes for my stories feel free to put it into a review or message it to me... Maybe I can fit it in somewhere.


End file.
